Lights Above Us
by allycat22
Summary: It's Emma's 30th birthday and she refuses to tell Killian. Little does she know that he and Henry have something very special planned. Inspired by Tangled.


Lights Above Us

**AN: Hello lovelies! This was inspired by the movie Tangled. It's set 2 years after the beginning of season one. Reviews are love. None of it is mine, I'm just toying around with Adam and Eddy's and Disney's wonderful ideas.**

"Now, lad, you cannot tell your mum."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I know! I'm not going to. But if she asks, she'll know if I'm lying. She _always knows,_" he said ominously.

Killian mulled that over. Emma's little talent had made his attempts at surprise especially difficult. Fortunately for the pirate he had perfected the art of distracting Emma to the point where she forgot why she was suspicious in the first place.

"Don't lie. She's a bloody nuisance with that gift of hers." Henry chuckled in agreement. "Just…evade. Don't tell her the truth but simply talk around it. Move to a different subject or something. Whatever you do, _don't_ let her know the plan. If she pushes, blame Snow."

"Why would I blame Grams?"

A smirk flitted across Hook's features. "Because your mother is far less likely to yell at her than she is me."

"Aye, aye Captain." He turned back to look at the piece of paper in his lap. "Are we sure this is everything?"

Snatching the paper quickly, Killian read it over and nodded along with what was written. "I believe so, lad."

Henry grinned, matching his mother's smile in a way that made warmth flood the pirate. "Nice!" He offered his hand in a high-five, excited at their apparent cleverness.

"Now," Hook went on. "Emma doesn't know that I know about her birthday. It's something she refused to tell me because she's ridiculously stubborn." Henry smirked. "And she also believes that neither you nor your grandparents would dare tell me such a thing." His smirk grew. "In her mind, it's our normal dinner night. So, whatever you do, don't mention I know. Snow and David already know to keep everything hushed up as well."

* * *

Miming a zipper across his lips Henry replied, "Mums the word."

"Excellent. Let's start gathering supplies."

There was a knock at her door, causing Emma to check to clock in confusion; Killian never showed up before eight on Saturdays. She opened the door with confusion written all across her features until she saw it was Snow.

"Happy Birthday!" she cried and engulfed Emma in a hug.

Emma smiled softly. "Thanks mom." She looked up to see her father watching them with great amusement. "Hey, dad."

His whole face lit up, just like it did every time she called him that. "Hey, kid." He kissed her forehead when Snow had released her. "Happy Birthday."

She tried to smile but apparently it came out as more of a grimace than she'd intended. "Oh calm down," her mother scolded. "We know you don't want us to make a big deal and we know it's your date night with Killian but we still wanted to get you something."

A pink blush stained her usually pale cheeks. "You-you really didn't need to-"

Snow scoffed. "Of course we did. Now hush and accept your present." She handed over a large, carefully wrapped box and smiled encouragingly.

Emma sighed but managed a tiny smile back, secretly grateful her parents insisted on making her day special. She removed the paper with care and tried not to rip it making David laugh softly. When she opened the box her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "It's…it's beautiful."

Smiling warmly at her words Snow rubbed a hand over Emma's shoulder. "It made me think of you. And the color will bring out your eyes." A mischievous glint sparked in her eyes. "And it'll blow Killian away."

A laugh escaped Emma as she stared down at the dress. "I certainly hope so." A noise of discontent sounded from David. "Sorry, dad," she said cheekily.

"Sure you are."

The two girls laughed and Charming couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. His family was happy and safe. Even if his daughter was seeing a pirate, it was more than he'd dared hope for as the curse had descended around them.

"So, I was thinking." Snow glanced over at Emma with trepidation. "I know you don't want a big to-do or anything. But…maybe I could help you get ready for your date. Killian won't know." She rushed forward with her explanation. "You'll be a bit more done up but so what? It could be really fun. And you have plenty of time. And your dad can take Henry so it's just us. And I know you're not a big fan of the dressing up stuff but I figured-"

"Mom!" Emma cut her off and grinned. "Yeah. It sounds like fun. Just the girls."

A relieved breath left Snow and she smiled more brightly than she had the entire night thus far. "Really?"

"Really."

"Excellent. Now," she turned to face her husband. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

She stood up and began pushing him towards the door. "You heard me. Get out; it's girls' time. Go sword fight with Henry or something."

Charming dragged his feet and winked over at Emma who was laughing as her mom continued to try and shove her father out the door. "But Snoooow. I want to play dress up too!"

"No you don't."

He turned to face her with a pout on his face. "Fine. I can see you no longer need me. I'm only your husband, your _true love,_ the father of our child." He sighed heavily. "I'll just go out alone."

Emma was openly laughing at David's dramatics and Snow's impatience. "Stop blubbering. We both know you'd rather put the town in danger with Henry's sword fighting than sit and watch me do Emma's hair."

"Fine." He turned around but changed his mind before reaching the door. "Snow?"

"Yes, Charming?"

"Kiss?"

She tried to look annoyed but couldn't manage to keep the amusement off her face. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know," he grinned before dipping his head and giving her a brief kiss. "Have fun you too! Love you guys!"

"Bye Dad," Emma waved as he walked out the door. "Clearly Henry gets his dramatics from him."

Her mom shook her head exasperatedly. "He's completely ridiculous sometimes."

"But you love him anyways."

She smiled softly, "I do."

Watching her parents always made Emma feel warm inside. They loved each other so much; she was direct proof of that. They balanced one another and worked together so seamlessly it was amazing. And they never wavered; from their belief in love, family, each other, or her for that matter. It made the twenty-eight lonely years worth it. Because they were together and they were finally happy.

"C'mon. Let's get started on your dazzling self."

Rolling her eyes but complying, Emma followed Snow into the bathroom. She'd put a stool down in front of the mirror so Emma could sit at an easy height. "What do you think? Up or down?"

Mulling over the decision she thought about how her date nights usually went or, more accurately, how the ended.

_Killian's hand running down her sides, pulling her as close as possible. His lips dancing over her skin, marking her as his own. His skin warm against hers. His voice whispering into her ear, or groaning against her neck. His other hand weaving through her hair and tugging as she matched his every move._

Cheeks slightly flushed she looked at her mother's reflection. "Down."

A knowing smirk fell across Snow's face but she said nothing, for which Emma was grateful. "Hmm. Why don't we curl it? Big, messy curls down your back would be gorgeous."

Emma nodded in agreement and tried to keep her head still as Snow set to work with her copious amounts of hair. "It's kind of pain." She grimaced as her mother piled half her hair atop her head with a big clip.

"What are you talking about? Your hair is beautiful. And if it's ever gone, trust me, you'll miss it." The latter part of her words came out wistfully.

Forehead crinkling in confusion Emma looked at the reflection again, careful not to turn with the curling iron in her hair. "Did you have long hair?"

"Back in the Enchanted Forest. It was even longer than yours, and just as thick."

_So it's genetic_ Emma thought. "I guess Regina wanted to take all your happiness yeah?"

Snow snorted. "I guess so. But the short is nice too. And David loves it still." She continued through the bottom layer of Emma's hair, carefully making each curl perfect.

"Well, you could grow a second head and I think Dad would love you."

She laughed. "He's a special guy. But I think the same could be said for Killian."

Emma averted her eyes and blushed deep red. "We- I mean he- it's just-"

Chuckling at her stumbling, Snow unclipped the rest of Emma's hair and continued to curl it. "Don't even try. Do you think Charming would ever let a man near you if he didn't love you? We both see how the two of you look at each other."

"We do not-"

"Googly eyes to the max," she said matter-of-factly. "Oh come on Emma! You're True Love, did you think you'd be immune to acting like it once you found love?"

Grumbling to herself she finally responded. "I never acted like you're saying I do when I was with Neal."

"Well," she started delicately. "Neal isn't Killian. And…not every love is the same."

Emma eyed her skeptically. "True Love only happens in fairytales. Or Fairytale Land."

Rolling her eyes but not arguing the point she went back to the curling iron. "Whatever you say, Emma."

Silence overtook them as Emma stared down at her hands. "Do you," she started quietly. "Do you really think we're like you and Dad?"

Snow's heart squeezed and she smiled down at her daughter. "I do. I've never seen two other people so in sync with one another. And you just…you exude happiness together."

She nodded and her lips quirked up into a half smile but Emma didn't say anything more on the subject. "What should I do for my make up?"

Letting the evasion pass she tilted her head to the side, studying Emma's reflection. "Simple but elegant." At Emma's confused expression she elaborated. "Maybe winged eye-liner, a neutral shadow. Some blush but not a lot. And red lipstick."

Raising an impressed eyebrow Emma's lips quirked. "You're really good at this."

"Hazard of being royalty. You have to know how to look for every occasion." She grabbed the hairspray from across the counter and missed Emma's slightly wistful expression. "Now close your eyes."

The scent of hairspray permeated the small bathroom and Snow covered every angle of Emma's newly curled hair. "There," said Snow approvingly. "They should last all night."

"Hopefully." Emma smirked slightly.

"Nope." Emma frowned in confusion at her outburst. "If you continue that line of thought I will scar you for life."

Emma laughed loudly but pretended to lock her lips. "I won't say anything if you don't."

"Good. Now turn around so I can do your make up."

"But I know how-"

Snow snatched the eyeliner out of Emma's hands. "Nope. You said I could do this. Now turn please."

She turned and closed her eyes obediently. As much as she protested, Emma loved her mother doting on her. They'd both missed this part of growing up and there's no way Emma would ever deny her mother, or herself, this.

The cold tip of the liner made it's way across her lid and Emma kept her face as still as possible. Snow did a light base of foundation next, followed by a bit of blush. The hardest part was the mascara, which took twice as longs as normal. "It'll be worth it," her mom promised. Finally she pulled out the lipstick and applied it with painstaking accuracy.

Emma made to turn towards the mirror when Snow grabbed her shoulders. "No!" she exclaimed. "Wait until you're fully dressed."

Rolling her eyes, but complying nonetheless, Emma left the bathroom and went to put the dress on. It really was gorgeous. It was a deep blue, the color of the ocean after a storm. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and fit snugly around the bodice. The skirt went to midthigh and was tiered chiffon.

Holding it up with care she turned back to her mom. "It looks like the ocean, with waves and everything."

Smiling she nodded. "That's why I bought it."

Emma stepped into it and Snow helped her zipper up the back. She then grabbed a pair of dark silver heels and allowed Emma to step into them before turning her towards the full-length mirror.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"You look beautiful." The emotion caught in Snow's throat and she could only smile at her daughter. They'd missed so much, but moments like this helped make up for the missing years.

"Thanks mom," Emma exhaled softly.

Snow stood on her toes and kissed Emma's forehead. "Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

Killian was putting the final touches together on shore with Henry when David walked up. "How's everything coming together?"

"Bloody brilliant. Henry's a genius."

The boy in question beamed at Hook and waved at his grandfather. "Mom is going to be so surprised. Does she suspect anything?"

"Not a thing," Charming ruffled Henry's hair. "She's with your Grams right now, getting ready for tonight."

At this Killian perked up. "Aye?"

David rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Snow's always wanted to help Emma get ready for something- since she missed out on all the royal balls."

"So you're telling me that Emma is putting even _more _effort than usual? Does she aim to kill me?"

Chuckling slightly he shook his head. "I think that's Snow's plan. Emma just happens to be going along for the ride."

Hook smiled but mumbled "bloody siren" to himself, making Henry laugh quietly.

Ignoring Hook's implications Charming pushed forward. "So, you two got everything done? Do you need anything else?"

Bounding over with excitement Henry grinned and shook his head. "Nope! We finished everything this afternoon. Ruby and Granny and Leroy have everything else hidden back at the diner. All we have to do now is make sure Mom gets to the ship without suspecting anything."

Killian sent David and amused look over Henry's head. "Don't worry lad, it'll be great. Your mum underestimates your willingness to help me surprise her. And she thinks she's too clever to let me trick her." He snorted. "She forgets I was a pirate longer than she was alive."

David sent him a warning look. "Careful."

"No offense meant your majesty."

Henry continued to bob up and down on his toes. "Is everything set on the Roger?"

"Almost lad," he chuckled. "I need to get dinner set and begin lighting but other than that it's all set."

As he stared at the pirate David could see the nervousness hidden within the cocky attitude; the underlying worry that Emma wouldn't like this, or would reject his actions, or would storm away from the gesture. He clapped him on the shoulder, startling Killian and causing him to look up in confusion. The prince smiled. "She's going to love it."

Caught off guard by the reassuring words Killian merely tipped his head in thanks. Though the pirate may not have been David's first choice for his daughter, he couldn't deny that they loved each other.

Henry merely smiled at the two adults. Finally, growing impatient, he tugged at his grandfather's arm. "Can we go to Granny's to check stuff and get some cocoa?"

"Of course kiddo." He smiled and put his arm around Henry's shoulders. "Good luck Killian."

"Don't worry Killian! Everything will be great!"

"Thanks majesty, and I certainly hope so Henry." He smiled as the two walked back towards his ship.

He walked down to his cabin to change out of the grubby clothes he'd been running around town in all day. He'd let go of most of his leather- aside from the coat when it was cold- because it was difficult to keep up the pirate persona in a town like Storybrooke. And Emma had told him he was unfairly handsome in her world's pants.

He stepped into a pair of dark grey slacks and carefully buttoned up a light blue shirt, rolling the sleeves up past his hook and hand. He pulled out one of his old vests and did up the buttons with practiced ease. He slipped his feet back into his leather boots and stood in front of the cracked mirror. Running a hand through his hair he exhaled heavily. "Well, Jones, don't screw this up."

Making his way back on deck he grabbed the dinner Granny prepared from the galley. It was some sort of pasta dish that Emma enjoyed enough to make tantalizing faces while eating. Granny had thrown in some warm bread and a warning not to "screw this whole thing up like a typical man" which was terribly encouraging. Killian set the food down on the makeshift table he'd made out of an old crate with some sail tossed over top as a tablecloth. He began lighting the candles and lanterns around the ship.

Apparently satisfied he looked up at the sky and hurriedly put the matches away and the wine on the table. It was nearly time for him to pick up Emma. Shaking his head to clear away his nerves he bounded off the ship and began walking towards town- hoping his and Henry's plan would work out perfectly.

* * *

Snow had left the apartment not ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. Smiling brightly, Emma wound her way through the apartment and opened the door.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Wow," he breathed.

Looking down self-consciously she smoothed out a non-existent wrinkle and bit her lip. "You like the dress?"

Killian stepped forward but still didn't touch her. His eyes roamed over her face, taking in her bright green eyes and teasing lips. His gaze moved over her neck and shoulders, blissfully unadorned, and sparked as he took in her figure in the dress. It clung to her in all the right places, accentuating her curves and a fire lit deep in his belly. When his eyes finally made it back to her own she smirked a bit.

"I love the whole package, lass."

Emma blushed before cocking her hip to the side. "So are you going to give me a proper hello then or continue to gawk?"

It was Killian's turn to smirk as he pulled her closer into the circle of his arms. "Hello, love." He pushed an errant hair out of her eyes before closing the distance and sighing against her lips. _She's a bloody marvel._

Humming against his lips, Emma's hands wandered over his arms and finally landed on his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

"Hi back," she whispered when they finally pulled apart. She glanced down at his attire, a mix of modern and pirate than made her smile. "You look pretty great yourself."

"Why thank you love." He winked at her and Emma rolled her eyes. "Now," he offered her his arm. "Off we go."

Smiling at the old fashioned gesture, but not commenting, she took his arm. "What do you have planned for us tonight, Captain?"

"Dinner." Killian grinned down at her using his title and stole a quick kiss. "We'll be eating aboard the Jolly Roger tonight. It's clear enough I can sail us out a bit and we can enjoy the quiet."

Emma leaned into his warmth and exhaled happily. "Well. I'm sure it won't be quiet all night."

"Emma!" Killian feigned offense. "How crass of you, princess."

"Says Captain Innuendo. It's your own fault thoughts like that even happen anyways."

"For which I'm eternally proud of."

"Shut up," she shoved him playfully but gasped when his mouth found it's way to her ear.

"I think you'll have to make me sheriff." He murmured the words lowly against her ear, kissing the shell, before pulling away with a deep smirk. He noticed her flushed cheeks and fluttering eyes and couldn't help the swell of pride within himself. She never reacted that way to anyone else.

Emma merely mumbled something about "payback" and "stupid, cocky pirates" but didn't respond, shooting him a glare.

"Oh darling don't be sore. You can't possibly expect me to play fair all the time."

She rolled her eyes, used to his 'I'm a pirate' excuse. "One day that's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"So long as it' you doing any kind of _biting_ I don't think I'll mind."

A laugh escaped her lips and she couldn't keep the annoyed expression on her features. "Oh my god."

"I actually prefer Killian, love, but you're welcome to call me whatever you like."

"That joke got old after the first time you told it." She cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"And yet," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You still smile every time."

"Maybe it's because I feel bad for you."

He chuckled, _stubborn lass._ "Or it's because you can't get enough of my confident self." When she snorted he laughed again. "Or y'know, it's because you love me."

A pink blush spread across Emma's cheeks and she squeezed his arm. "Or because I love you," she said softly.

It felt like warm waves were crashing through his whole being as she said that. It wasn't the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but those three words never failed to make his heart soar; banishing the darkness that had settled there over the course of 300 years. "I love you too, Emma." He smiled genuinely down at her, an expression she returned before settling her head on his shoulder.

When they reached the ship Killian released his hold on her and bowed with excess flourish. "Welcome aboard, lass."

Emma rolled her eyes but took his steadying hand as she made her way up the gangplank. "You're acting like I've never been aboard the Jolly before."

He kissed her hand before helping her all the way onto his ship. "You haven't. At least, not when she looks like this." Killian stepped out from in front of her and watched as her eyes widened in amazement. The sun had almost set completely and it only added to the iridescent glow the endless amounts of candles and lanterns seemed to exude. Her breath caught as she finally turned back to Killian, who was smiling nervously at her.

"What do you think, lass?"

Words seemed to fail her as she stared at the ship she'd come to think of as a second home. "It's- she's beautiful."

Killian smiled with more confidence and pulled her against him, kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder before tucking his head against her neck and inhaling. "Though not quite as beautiful as you."

"Very smooth," she countered a little breathlessly.

"I do try, darling."

They stared out at the water for a bit longer before he released her and made his way towards the helm. "Would you care to steer us out a bit?"

Emma bit her lip but nodded. She loved steering the Jolly Roger; it made her feel strong and free. She climbed the steps carefully and stood before the wheel, grasping the spokes with practiced ease. "Take us 3 notches port," he whispered and he brought his arms back around her waist. Emma nodded and turned the wheel, taking them away from the docks and onto open water.

As they sailed out Killian hummed an old song against her ear, her neck, her shoulder, wherever it was he rested his head. The vibrations sent heat coursing along her skin and Emma had to stop the small shivers that coursed down her spine. "Must you?"

Instead of replying she merely felt him smile against her shoulder before continuing humming along. Emma sighed happily, despite her complaint, feeling completely at ease and content. She loved him, every part of him, including his smugness and affinity for teasing her in every way possible. And he loved her. _God_ he loved her, she never doubted, not once. It was in his touch, his eyes, his voice. _Maybe Mom was right_.

"This is good, Em." He released her waist and went to drop anchor and Emma immediately missed his warmth. Walking back down to the deck she noticed the little table he'd set up and walked over to it. Killian beat her to it and pulled out her chair, smiling warmly as she shook her head fondly at his chivalry. Before he sat across from her he popped open a bottle of wine with his hook and poured them each a glass.

He served her food up and Emma murmured thanks as she sighed at the smell of Granny's cooking. "My favorite," she moaned happily.

Killian smirked. "That is it. I've been known to pay attention every now and then."

She chuckled and was about to take a bite before something clicked in her head. The new dress. The overly romantic atmosphere. A whole new level of privacy. And her favorite meal. "Who told you?"

For his part, Killian kept his expression neutral, bordering on confused. "Told me what, love?"

"About today. Who told you?" She wasn't upset so much as chagrinned that he'd found out. She hated a big deal being made over her.

"Today. Well, seeing as every Saturday is our date night I'm going to let the blame rest on your shoulders for this one." He winked and took a bite of pasta, immensely proud of his evasion of her question. There was no way he was throwing Henry overboard, so to speak.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Not a lie, but also not the truth." Killian cursed under his breath. "You totally know."

"I know a great deal of things, Emma. Like how you gasp when I suck at your pulse point. Or how your fingers tighten in my hair when my hands caress over your skin. You'll have to be more specific."

Her breath caught as images of what he was talking about flooded her brain but she shook his distractions off. "You know what today is don't you?"

"Saturday."

"Killian."

"Emma." He mimicked her tone.

She rolled her eyes and leveled him with a piercing look. "Truth," she demanded.

Killian sighed. "Fine. I know. But in case you failed to notice I've not made that big of a deal about it. I simply added to our usual plans, just as you added to your usual manner of dress. No harm no foul. I didn't even buy you anything."

Scrutinizing him from across the table Emma finally sighed in defeat. "Okay." Then she looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just…"

"You're not used to it being anything special so you didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to a day on the calendar."

Looking up through her lashes she bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Kind of exactly that."

"Open book," he replied softly.

Finally looking up at him Emma grinned at the familiar words. She settled back into her chair and took a bite of the pasta, closing her eyes as her taste buds died and went to heaven. "I love you," she groaned, causing him to chuckle at her expression.

"Too right." He flashed her a smirk before continuing with his own dinner.

When they'd both finished dinner he told Emma to stay put as he went back down to the galley. Killian emerged with a plate that held two cupcakes. One was plain, with perfect frosting and light sprinkles. The other made her throat close with emotion. It was a vanilla cupcake with plain white frosting- innocuous in and of itself. But in the center was candle, a blue star candle, just like they one she'd blown out two years ago. "Henry," she guessed.

He smiled and placed her cupcake in front of her, lighting the candle. "Henry," he nodded. "Make a wish."

She looked down at the cupcake and then glanced at the pirate across from her. She thought about her son, her parents, the family she'd found in this town. Everything she thought she'd never have was hers now, and she'd hold on to it all with every bit of herself until the day she died. What did she have to wish for?

_Let Killian find peace. Allow Henry to find the life he deserves. Keep my parents safe. _Emma took a breath, closed her eyes, and blew out the candle. She looked up at Killian and smiled radiantly. "Thank you."

"Anytime Emma."

He took a bite from his cupcake, indicating her to do the same and laughing at the bit of frosting that got stuck on the end of her nose. She swiped it off and licked it off her finger, halting his laughter and she grinned cheekily. Shaking his head he looked up at the sky, trying to move away from thoughts of her and her mouth when he noticed the position of the moon and abruptly stood.

Emma started at his sudden movement and nearly dropped the remaining bit of her cupcake. "What?"

"I nearly forgot," he mumbled to himself, holding out a hand she didn't even hesitate to take.

"What are you doing?" He led her back up to the helm and pulled her back against his chest as he settled against the wheel, staring back at town.

"Just wait." He whispered against her ear and kissed her temple before returning his attention back to the shoreline, which was darker than normal. All of Storybrooke appeared to be in darkness.

Silence fell between them and Emma wrapped her arms around his own holding her waist, letting his warmth seep through her.

After about five minutes she was ready to turn and ask what they were waiting for when she saw a small light flickered over the town. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as another light and another and another began popping up across the town. As they began to float up something inside her clicked and her grip on Killian's arms tightened.

Soon the entire sky was flooded with little lights. The candles and lanterns around the ship made sense. "Floating lanterns," she whispered to herself.

Emma felt him nod against her head. "For our strong, stubborn, beautiful lost princess."

The night sky became illuminated by hundreds of floating lanterns; lanterns he'd orchestrated with the help of her son and parents. He hummed the tune of the Disney song against her neck and swayed their bodies back and forth as she stared into the sky with wonder. The light reflected across the calm water and made everything feel ethereal, completely fantastical and unreal. _Like we're in a fairytale._

She turned in the circle of his arms and he grinned down at her, brushing her curls out of her face. "Happy Birthday Emma."

A smile danced across her lips. "I love you Killian." She buried her hands in his hair and pulled his head down to hers, crashing their lips together.

Killian hummed in agreement against her lips, tightening his hold on her waist. He nipped at her bottom lip, sucking on it gently before slipping his tongue into her mouth. She matched his every move with passion and hunger and her overwhelming intensity. His own hand tangled in her golden hair, pulling her head and allowing him more access to her mouth. Her tongue battle with his own, unrelenting and teasing and _gods above_. He groaned when she pulled his tongue between her lips and sucked, his eyes rolling back.

When she released him, he trailed his lips across her cheeks, nipping at her earlobe before pulling it into his mouth. Emma moaned breathlessly and arched even closer. "_Killian._" He smirked against her skin and moved down her neck, nipping and licking and sucking her heated flesh.

When he reached her pulse point he nipped down hard and then soothed the bite with his tongue, pulling her skin into his mouth. Emma's hips bucked against him and she gasped. He continued his way down her neck, enjoyed the softness of her skin and the way her breathing grew steadily heavier. He nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder causing a breathy "_Killian_" to leave her lips. He kissed over her shoulder and made his way back to Emma's collar bone. He bit down on the sensitive skin before making his way back up to her lips, which he captured with bruising force.

Killian finally pulled away, taking a deep breath and watched as Emma's eyes fluttered open. Her green eyes were nearly black, pupils dilated to their furthest degree. Her chest heaved with the effort to control her breathing. "Emma," he breathed out, ducking his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she said breathlessly. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

His arm tightened around her waist and his hand caressed her cheek. "I love you. Gods above Emma…I love you more than I ever thought possible." He kissed her chastely, enjoying the light pressure and elation that filled his heart. "I love you so much Emma."

She hummed against his lips, smiling. Her fingers curled into his hair and held him as close as she could. Emma nuzzled her nose over his; just savoring this moment and everything it was making her feels.

His hand trailed down to her neck, caressing the soft skin. "Emma," he murmured. Green eyes met blue and her breath caught at the look he was giving her. "You are my new dream, my new hope."

Emma couldn't form words so she raised up on her toes and kissed him; put everything she couldn't say into the kiss. When she pulled away he tucked her into his embrace and he watched the lights float over the water.

_Home_ he thought _I'm finally home._


End file.
